Sin's Paradise
by DemonicSin69
Summary: Sin is starting over trying to get away from his demonic nature and brutal past by becoming an average college student but that might not be as easy as it seems when he moves into a boarding house full of beautiful girls. can he keep his demonic urges under control and live a normal life or will his past come back to haunt him in this slice of life harem rated M cause shit happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Raven, Rose, Kole, and Argent are standing by the doorway to their boarding house watching Ms. Dinah direct the movers bringing in boxes and furniture for the new roommate they were supposed to be getting later that afternoon. The boarding house had 10 bedrooms all together five were already taken by the four girls and the land lord Ms. Dinah with the new roommate that meant six would be taken. "So is it true the new roommates gonna be a guy" Kole who was 18 with pink neck length messy pink hair and sea blue eyes asked Ms. Dinah "Yes technically this boarding house can be co-ed though I admit I never thought a guy would actually move here" the beautiful blonde woman with teal in her late 20s to answered. "Must be because the rents so cheap" stated Rose 21 her silver hair covering her left eye her right was green. "I hope he's cute" Argent 20 sighed her black hair was dyed with bright red she had dark eyes "Sorry I haven't met him yet we've only spoken through email but he seems like a nice guy" Ms. Dinah smiled "I really don't care as long as he doesn't get in the way of my reading" Raven said pushing her violet hair out of her eyes in her usual deadpan voice. Rose sighed "the only thing you care about is books" Raven just shrugged "Your forgetting Malchior she's head over her cutie boyfriend" Kole teased causing Raven to blush. "Don't you think you girls should change before our new roommate gets here" Ms. Dinah said the girl looked down to see they were all pretty much just wearing under wear. 

Later that afternoon all the girls were in the living room they had changed into pj bottoms and tank tops Argents was black, Raven purple, Rose was white, and Kole's was pink Ms. Dinah was the only one actually wearing clothes she had on tight blue jeans with a tight green arrow shirt. They all jumped up when they heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling up outside. There was a knock on the door Ms. Dinah went to answer while the girls leaned over the couch to get their first look at the new guy. As Ms. Dinah opened the door they all gasped at the guy standing behind it. He was 5'7 with light Caramel and a great build you could see his muscled upper body being hugged by the tight black Affliction shirt he was wearing; his hair was messy raven black with streaks of crimson running through it, he had soft red eyes that gave a devious yet gentle look because of his long eye lashes, too put it mildly the guy was fucking hot. Ms. Dinah led him to the living room where the girls quickly turned back around on the couch, "Why don't you introduce yourself" Ms. Dinah said as she stepped around the couch in front of the girls. "Sure" the guy walked around the couch giving the girls the full effect of how hot he was as he smiled. "My names Sin it's nice to meet all of you I guess I'm the only guy here when I was looking up places near JCU this place was the cheapest and it sad co-ed I never figured I would be the only guy though" He smiled scratching the back of his head embarrassed. 'Dear lord he's hot' thought Argent looking him up and down he had tattoo's running down both his muscled arms he had on black cargo pants with thick chains hanging from the waist to below the knee on each side and black combat boots and he just look so Damn good even though she usually only went for full blown Goth guys his unique dark style was giving her chills. Kole was blushing furiously as for the first time in her life naughty thoughts towards a guy ran through her mind, Rose was eyeing him in an approving way noting that his body looked well trained and he was her type, raven glanced up from her book then immediately back down muttering her boyfriend's name over and over to keep herself calm.

/Sin's POV/ 'Their all staring at me I hope I didn't say anything weird…is it my clothes maybe I should've taken the chains off my pants…are my lips chapped' Sin thought licking his lips to make sure they were moist. He was so busy thinking he didn't see all the girls quickly blush.

/Rose POV/

I quickly regained my senses after seeing him lick his lips and cursed myself as I was hoping to become a military commander like my father I should always maintain my bearing in any given situation. I stood up walking over to Sin and stretched out my hand, he shook it with a smile as I introduced myself "Rose Wilson I major in Military tactics and logistics I hope to become a commander and lead my own brigade one day just like my father" I said confidently. I was surprised when Sin went to the position of attention and saluted me I saluted back and turned to sit down grinning 'He gets serious brownie points for that' I think as I sit back on the couch next to Argent.

/Argent POV/

I snapped back to my senses as Rose sat back down next to me I jumped up doing my best not to eye bang the guy. "Hello I'm Argent my favorite colors Black I major in plasma energy studies I'm not really sure what I wanna do when I get out of college but I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually" I say sticking out my tongue embarrassed a habit I have. "Nice tongue piercing" Sin says shaking my hand "wanna see mine" he asked and I say yes almost instantly he licks out his tongue and I can't help but grin as he has a line of black studs that run from small to medium from the tip of his tongue to the back. It's well known to piercing addicts that the only people who get that down are serious about their oral skills but I keep that naughty thought to myself as I walk back to the couch.

/Kole POV/

I stand up banishing the naughty thoughts from my head I do my best to walk normally but I end up tripping over the rug I fell forwards until Sin rushed forwards and caught me against what I can feel to be an extremely chiseled 6 pack I blush harder as he ask me am I alright I'm only 5'1 so I have to look up at him and before I know it I'm staring into his gorgeous soft red eyes. "Yes I'm okay thanks for catching me I'm a bit clumsy…any way I'm Kole I major in music and want to be a music star one day but I also wouldn't mind being a producer if I got the chance" I admit rather shyly Sin smiles and tells me to make sure I give him tickets when I become a superstar. I know he might be teasing me a bit but I kinda like it I admit to myself as I sit back down.

/Raven POV/

'Guess it's my turn' I sigh closing the book I was reading getting up a walk over to Sin shaking his hand "Rachel Roth but everyone just calls me Raven I major in literature, and wanna be an author one day" I say quickly going to sit back down.

/Sin POV/

I politely greeted each girl and was stunned they were all so beautiful Rose with her confident seriousness, Argent who kinda loss but seems fun, Kole is kiddish but still cute even Raven stunning though I don't think she likes me much oh well at least the other three seem pretty kool. Ms. Dinah reintroduces herself to me as the land lady and offers to show me to my room. She leads me up the stairs and I can't help but stare at her tight round ass in her jeans, after she shows me my room and leaves me to get myself set up I jump on the bed laying back I guess my luck is finally starting to change being a roommate with 4 beautiful girls is awesome and having a sexy landlord is like icing on the cake.

/Dinah's POV/

The whole time Sin was meeting the girls I couldn't take my eyes off him the boy was hot and even though I never had a thing for younger guys unlike some of my friends I feel like that might change with him around. After he's done with the girls I lead him to his room I look back as I walk up to the stairs to see him staring at my ass usually I would call him a little pervert and tell him to knock it off but for some reason I don't I even sway my hips a little more as I walk 'dear lord Helena's rubbing off on me' I sighed to myself at the cradle robbing antics of my friend. Once he's in his room I leave him to get set up he flashes me the cutest grin as I walk away and I feel a slight blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

/Normal POV/

As soon as Dinah came back down stairs she was confronted by Kole, Rose, and Argent. "Why didn't you tell us he was so freaking hot I would've worn something sexier if I knew the guy was gonna be anything like that" Argent frowned "I agree though I wasn't fully prepared for the situation at hand it was because I lacked the proper information" Rose added "if I had known he was going to be so cute I would've worn my hello kitty pj's" Kole said though no one understood what point she was trying to make. "Calm down girls like I told you I just met him today I was as shocked as you were to see how…how" "Hot" "Sexy" "Cute" Rose, Argent, and Kole said trying to help Dinah finish her sentence. "How well-mannered he was" Dinah finished as the landlord she couldn't let the girls know that she found Sin attractive too. "He doesn't seem like a bad guy… his names pretty weird though" Raven said still sitting on the couch "Hmm it kinda is" Rose agreed "I think it's hot it sounds so….bad" Argent giggled to herself as naughty thoughts ran through her head. " I like his name it's unique" Kole smiled "I'm just glad to see you girls are happy I was worried you guys might go postal having a guy move in so I guess this worked out well" Dinah sighed checking to make sure they had enough food.

About an hour later all the girls were still in the living room since no one had classes except for Raven who was on a date with Malchior, Argent, Kole, and Rose had all changed into cuter/more exposing clothing. Rose was wearing a black Sports bra and orange and black jogging pants showing off her toned athletic figure, Argent was wearing a black and red checkered skirt with a white blouse, and Kole was wearing her Hello Kitty Pj's

Sin came down the stairs wearing a black tank top and basketball shorts he sat down on the couch opposite the girls as he put on his running shoes. Since he had on a tank top they were able to the his arms were completely covered in tattoos making perfect sleeves his chest also seemed to be covered and even his back looked like it was covered. Argent used her phone to snap a picture while he was looking down grinning perversely, Kole looked over her music magazine peaking at him. Rose walked over to Sin and asked "Going for a run" "Yeah I was planning on going to the gym but I don't know where it's at so I figured I go for a run…but now that I think about it I don't know the area hope I don't get lost…hmm oh well I should be fine" Sin laughed scratching his head. "The gyms not far from here it's about a 20 minute run I can show you if you like…I was planning on going jogging anyway" Rose said sounding happy. "Sure that be great" Sin got up following Rose to the door, once the door closed Argent disappeared to her room, Kole laid down on the couch pouting Sin didn't notice how cute her pj's were. Dinah just sighed things were gonna get more interesting around the house she could tell already 'oh well at least Raven's still sane' she thought.

/Rose POV/

I saw Sin in what looked like workout clothes so I went over and asked about it since he said he was going to go for a jog I asked to show him the way to the gym I didn't mean to sound so happy as I future commander I should always keep my emotions under control. After we walked outside he stretched out a bit, I followed his lead I was always flexible but I figured might as well. I bent over with my legs spread to touch the ground looking between my legs I saw Sin staring at my firm ass like a deer caught in headlights it was a comical yet cute look I teased him for a bit longer before I stood up watching him snap to his senses he blushed a bit damn he's cute when he's embarrassed. I take off running and he easily matches my pace which makes me happy I hate weak guys that I can out preform "So Sin you think you can handle if I go a little faster" I ask half teasing half serious. He looks at me with a grin and says "I can handle whatever you got" 'Oh we'll see about that big boy' I think to myself I don't even know why I said big boy considering I'm taller than him but I push those bad thoughts aside as I run faster pushing my pace Sin follows suite keeping up with me with a grin he says "faster" I go even faster happy that he wants more. We keep up a pretty good pace until we make it to the gym; I take him inside showing him where the weight room is he thanks me by buying me a red sports drink. We sit outside on a bench drinking our sports drinks he asked me a few questions about my interest in the military I answer him seriously unlike most guys who get turned off with a girl who's as serious as I am Sin just seems impressed he nods his head in agreement at most of my points until I start talking about hand to hand combat styles I think grekko roman is the best while he say's white lotus muay thai is better we argue until we finish our drinks. "How about we race back to the house whoever wins is right" I suggest he agrees quickly taking out a quarter he flips it in the air when it lands we both take off full sprint. My long legs give me the advantage they usually let me out run most guys but Sin keeps up with me I can see his muscles ripple was he sprints with all his might we turned the 20 minute jog into a 7 minute sprint we were neck and neck all the way to the front door since it's only wide enough for one person to fit through we turn sideways trying to squeeze through but my foot catches the frame and I crash into Sin we land in a pretty erotic position Sin is flat on his back my hips are straddling his shoulders my pussy is only a few inches away from his face. 'lick it' I mentally scream at him. It wasn't until Argent came down the stairs and perversely snapped a picture that I quickly moved yelling that I was gonna take a shower.

/ Sin's POV/

Rose lands on top of me her pussy is right in my face 'eat that shit' I hear my demonic sex crave side speak out but I ignore it Argent runs down the stairs trying to figure out what that loud noise was she pulls out her phone and snaps a picture I'll have to remember to confront her about that later. Rose quickly jumped off me yelling she was going to go shower I guess I'll take mine once she's out. I stand up with a sigh Argent still has that perverted look on her face I can already tell this girl might be trouble…but then again I like trouble.

/Normal POV/

Sin was leaning against the wall not wanting to sit down since he was sweaty Argent shook her head mumbling "Pervert" but she still gave Sin a perverted look. "Nice tattoos" she said secretly snapping another pic "Thanks I love ink nice to know someone else appreciates it" Sin looked down it his tatted body. "Nice mind if I take a closer look" she asked when he shook his head Argent moved closer almost drooling. "So how many tattoos do you have" she asked "I don't I lost track so maybe close to 40" Sin answered she noticed he didn't have his tongue studs in "So decided to take your studs out" Argent grinned getting closer they were the same height so they were standing almost nose to nose. "You're the type of girl that likes to tease guys aren't you" Sin didn't back away "Guy and girls I swing both ways" Argent grinned "that's pretty hot but you know what rule number one is" Sin let his demonic side out a bit he leaned forward whispering in her ear "don't tease someone who's better at teasing then you are" he nibbled her bottom earlobe a little and walked upstairs to his room. Argent was blushing furiously the guys voice made her knees weak and he even nibbled her ear she had her suspicions he was a bad boy but now she was sure and she couldn't wait to see how bad they could get together now that she thought about it she should text Jinx, and Harley about the new guy they were even bigger perverts than her. No one notice the entire time Kole had been sleeping on the couch.

It was about 5:30 pm when Rose finally got out the shower Sin waited a few minutes before taking his he stripped out of his sweaty clothes after turning the water to a steaming hot temperature he scrubbed his body and washed his hair he took his time since the steaming water felt good. Dinah who'd just gotten back in from grocery shopping asked Rose who was drinking a bottle of water in the kitchen who was in the shower. "Most likely Sin we went on a pretty intense run so I'm sure he was sweaty" Rose answered, "I should make sure he has a towel and knows where the dirty clothes go" Dinah went up stairs to the bathroom as she was about to knock on the door it opened revealing a half-naked Sin still dripping wet his bottom half was wrapped in a black and red checkered towel that he must have brought with him. Dinah bit her bottom lip looking down at him since she was 5'10 his muscled upper body looked so damn good she wanted to lick the water droplets off his naked torso looking lower she swore she saw the outline of his manhood hanging close to his KNEES. "Oh Shit sorry Ms. Dinah I didn't see you there" Sin said almost bumping into her. "Don't worry about it ummm oh yeah I was gonna make sure you knew where the dirty clothes went" Dinah said coming back to her senses she showed him a laundry chute "Thanks Ms. Dinah…so do you wanna ride it" Sin asked looking rather sheepish, Ms. Dinah blushed 'Hell yes' he lustful side said urging her to pounce on the boy "Excuse me" she said half faking anger, "My motorcycle I heard from Rose that you like bikes mines a custom Harley night rod I figure you might like to ride it sometime" Sin said quickly 'how about I ride you right now' Dinah's lustful side spoke up again. "Oh sure whenever I get some free time as long as it's okay with you" Dinah answered. "Okay sounds good let me know whenever your free I'll show you the trick to her" Sin smiled walking into his room, leaving her in the hallway with conflicting urges.

Around 7:30 there was a knock on Sin's door he opened it to see Kole standing there in hello kitty pj's "Cute pjs" he teased she stuck out her tongue "Hey Sin you wanna play a game I have the new COD if you wanna play" she asked nervously "Of course I haven't played COD in a while though so I might need a few warm up matches" Sin was wearing black sweat pants and a plain black tee he followed Kole to her room. She jumped on the bed patting the spot next to her Sin took the hint sitting on the spot, she turned on the flat screen TV mounted on the wall and the system handing him a controller as she pulled out a bag a twizzlers from her night stand, she offered him one as the first match was about to start. Kole turns out is a pretty good gamer and after a couple warm up matches Sin was getting back into his old grove. The helped each other every game running next to each other helping each other with flash bangs and calling out targets they both got mad and yelled when someone was camping though Sin was more vulgar. Hours passed quickly as they enjoyed the game and each other's company Kole started to lean on Sin worried at first he might not like it but he just adjusted his shoulders so she could lean against him more comfortably. When Sin looked at the time seeing it was almost 12 he stood up yawing Kole pouted now that her new favorite pillow was leaving, "Don't be sad shorty I'll play with you again tomorrow" Sin grinned Kole just crossed her arms and pouted a twizzler hanging out her mouth. "Oh come on don't be that way at least give me another twizzler" Sin sighed "Nope this is the last one" Kole said hiding the other three that were left. "Oh well guess it can't be helped then" Sin crouched low in front Kole biting off the other end of her twizzler his lips brushed hers as he bit it off, "Thanks for candy shorty" Sin teased with a wink walking back to his room shutting Kole's door as he left. Kole fell back on her bed her heart beating a thousand times a minute as her face was beat red.


End file.
